Caminemos Juntos
by Aliashinigami
Summary: No desean solo ser amigos, quieren sonreir, quieren volver a ver aquel hermoso cielo...y juntar sus manos... -Porfavor no te vayas..Sasuke- -Naruto...-
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que sea de su agrado, aunke a mi no me gusto como que esta confuso, si no le llegan a entender me dicen sip jejeje La cancion es de Belanova - Toma mimano… grax. Dejen rewievs**

Sin pensamientos

"_Pasado"_

∫ Pensamientos Naruto ∫

~ Pensamientos Sasuke ~

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"**CAMINEMOS JUNTOS"**

_Cáp. 1 – Toma mi mano_

~ Te miraba estabas cansado, veo las perlas de agua caer de tu rostro, estábamos solos en este lugar donde una vez caminamos juntos tomados de las manos………parece como si todo fuera una simple ilusión………el volverte a ver una vez mas……el observar tu hermosos ojos, el ver tu rostro……el volverme a sentir vivo…...Ya no quiero volver a lastimarte como tanto lo he hecho…….quisiera ser la persona que todos los días le sonrías y le digas cuanto le amas………que cada noche sea la luz de mi vida……que siempre muestres tu alegría………que nunca estés triste, que cada día resplandezca tu alma cada vez que te de un beso o cuando te diga cuanto te amo……

**Toma mi mano**

**Ya todo estará bien**

**No debes llorar**

Somos amigos desde que lo recuerdo hasta que me fui……tu me tratabas como el hermano que nunca tuviste mientras que yo era el mejor amigo, la persona en la que confías y que solo existirá una vez en la vida…te quería no mas bien te amaba pero todo acabo en un instante, trataste de ayudarme……fue demasiado tarde y me aleje de ti olvidándolo todo o eso creía……se que jamás responderás a mis sentimientos……….pero siempre te podré imaginar conmigo….

**Sé que es difícil**

**Pero yo estaré aquí..**

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, siempre he soñado contigo…….puedo escuchar tu melodiosa voz……..cada vez que me siento solo me acompañas en mi ilusión flotando juntos tomados de las manos………eres la tranquilidad……..pero jamás podré mostrarme como en realidad soy por dentro……..sino como trato de ser por fuera………eres mi ángel de todos los días, desearía decirte la verdad……..desearía ya no dañarte mas………desearía tocarte………desearía agarrar tus manos otra vez……..pero mi camino ya esta escrito y no hay vuelta atrás……~

**..No te sientas solo**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

∫ Estas muy pensativo……..desde que llegue has estado así………que te sucede piensas atacarme de nuevo?...esa es la pregunta que me hago………tu rostro se ve sereno………tus ojos son perfectos, cada ves que te acercas mi corazón late a mil………todavía siento tus manos tomar las mías como lo hiciste hace tres años…….siempre tendré esa sensación en mi piel………no se si podré mas y te diré la verdad ahora……

**Si todo está mal**

**Y no puedes más**

**Puedes buscarme**

Cada mañana despierto con la melancolía y veo esa foto única de los dos juntos……..nuestro ultimo recuerdo……me duele mucho…….verte lejos………te buscare no importa lo que me digan los demás……..yo se que serás siempre frió conmigo no lo niego pero te esperare……..esperare hasta el día en que vea una sonrisa sincera conmigo……..la sonrisa que tal ves nunca llegue a ver…..

**Sé que tú en mi lugar**

**Lo harías también**

**Sin pensarlo**

Siempre serás mi mejor amigo fiel pero a la ves serás el amor de mi vida, me di cuenta tarde de estos sentimientos pero aun tengo tiempo……..siempre tendré tu aroma impregnado en la piel al igual que tu imagen en mi mente………no se que pasara ahora pero si esto ya al fin terminara que sea lo mas rápido posible……..ya no quiero sentirme mas dañado…….mas débil……..o podrás darte cuenta de la realidad y volverás a mi lado……….lo dudo pero eso espero……

**Sé que duele caer**

**Yo ya estoy aquí**

**Para ti**

Si duermo y sueño contigo…….oiré tu vos serena por siempre…….cuanto deseo que me dejes ayudarte, que pueda estar a tu lado pero siempre será lo mismo…….lo mismo……..tu eres lo que llenabas mi corazón y desde tu adiós……..un vació me invade y lagrimas de tristeza cada día derramo por ti…….quiero flotar en este inmenso cielo……….a tu lado por siempre……..quiero tantas cosas de ti que creo que soy un egoísta, por querer a fuerzas que estés a mi lado…….∫

**Como ayer**

**Como hoy**

**Sabes que**

**Puedes buscarme**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los dos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron una pelea, ninguno de los dos ganando, hasta que el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su ataque, pronto siente una electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo completo……el rubio con su mano izquierda lo tomo también del brazo, sintiendo lo mismo…..se miraron a los ojos y antes de volverse atacar la lluvia cae empapándolos a los dos y haciendo que voltearan al cielo nublado viendo los rayos que se formaban en las nubes....por un momento cerraron los ojos sintiéndose libres de todo los que les rodeaba….

Pronto el pelinegro se quito del agarre y le golpeo el estomago al rubio dejándolo de rodillas con una mano sosteniéndole y la otra en la parte dañada del cuerpo………el joven lo miro unos momento antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"**Lagrimas resbalan de sus ojos zafiros mirando el suelo"**

∫ …Tengo mucho miedo de perderte, de no verte mas, eres mi mejor amigo pero para mi algo mas…. ∫

*-*-*-*-*-*

"**Se detiene y alza su mano hasta su corazón"**

~ …Este es mi secreto que mi corazón guardara, todo aquello lo he soñado pero solo era contigo… ~

**Sé lo que sientes**

**Y aunque parezca así**

**No es el final**

"_caminaban juntos, adoraban ver el cielo con estrellas en la noche que para ellos era eterna, en ese momento el pelinegro se detuvo y miro a su mejor amigo………..un chico con cabellera dorada como el sol…….este lo miro y le sonrió………le correspondió con la misma sonrisa y se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano entrelazándola………el chico rubio no entendió porque lo hizo pero le gusto……no la soltó, ni le reclamo solo siguieron caminando viendo el cielo……..los dos con una sonrisa en su rostro……los dos con un recuerdo imborrable…"_

**Esto no es fácil**

**Pero yo estaré aquí**

**No te sientas solo**

El pelinegro volvió avanzar cuando siente unos brazos rodearle la espalda…..

-No te vayas…….Sasuke -dijo con tristeza el rubio

-Naruto……-cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta tomando sus muñecas

Se miran por unos momentos los dos

∫ Lo haré aunque me odies mas que antes ∫

Naruto se acerca y atrapa sus labios sintiendo la suavidad de estos

~ Te marcare para que todos sepas que ya eres de alguien ~

Le corresponde Sasuke explorando su boca, probando ese sabor a miel que tanto anhelo por años, el rubio se sorprendió pero aun así continuo……se quedaron así un momento antes de necesitar el aire……..el pelinegro al separarse bajo el cierre de su chamarra y comenzó a morder su cuello dejando marcas rojizas…….Naruto cerro los ojos y comenzó a sacar pequeños gemidos………

Los dos se sintieron en las nubes mientras su corazón latía rápidamente pronto sus manos se entrelazaron y bajo la lluvia otro recuerdo quedo grabado……

**Sé que tú en mi lugar**

**Lo harías también**

**Sin pensarlo**

Sasuke se separo de Naruto, beso su frente y le susurro al oído

-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho………-

-igual yo -se abraza fuertemente al pelinegro

-Jamás lo olvides……amor…-

-Lo prometo -dijo con voz serena

Pronto al separarse Sasuke activa su sharingan, Naruto lo entendió perfectamente pero le dolía aun así se sentía feliz de haber sido correspondido por la persona a quien siempre admiraba y quería al mismo tiempo……

∫ Cuando haya tiempo………caminemos juntos otra ves ∫

Naruto beso por ultima vez al pelinegro, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero no de tristeza sino de alegría………al mirarlo vio esos ojos color carmesí que le fascinaban……una sonrisa apareció en su rostro………después todo fue oscuridad………

Sasuke miro al joven que traía en brazos desmayado a causa del sharingan mientras lo llevaba a un árbol y lo acostaba…………

~ Cuando todo esto acabe volveré por ti y cumpliré aquella promesa……lo juro ~

Se levanto, una ultima mirada le dio y empezó a caminar

-Nos vemos………usuratonkachi……-cerro los ojos y se fue tranquilo pero con esa sonrisa en su rostro que lo identificaba como aquel chico que jamás se desvaneció…………

**Sé que duele caer**

**Yo ya estoy aquí**

**Para ti**

_3 años antes………_

_Era mediodía hoy descansaban pues no había misiones que hacer, esperaba en el puente a su compañero llevaba 20 min.…ahí…….hasta que escucho sus pasos……_

_-Al fin llegas……dobe…-rodando los ojos_

_-Urusai……Sasuke-teme -sonrió_

_-creí que lo habías olvidado…….Naruto -comienza a caminar_

_-claro que no….como olvidaría este día-dattebayo -le sigue los pasos –además me gusta que vayamos juntos al lago todos los días que podemos estar libres……- aparece un pequeño sonrojo_

_Sasuke lo mira sonriendo, divirtiéndose de su rostro……..se acerca a el y lo toma de la mano y la entrelaza……._

_-tu si que eres un dobe –silencio- por eso nunca olvides que siempre tomare tus manos, cuando estemos juntos- _

_El rubio le sonríe y asiente_

_-Promételo, que cuando puedas camínenos juntos tomados de las manos-_

_-Lo prometo…… usuratonkachi –_

_-hey…….vas a ver teme!! –_

_Sasuke salio corriendo mientras era perseguido por Naruto.....desde aquel día que vieron la noche juntos con sus manos entrelazadas……cada ves que descansaban caminaban juntos, disfrutaban de todo el día ellos solo pero siempre entrelazando sus manos…… _

**Como ayer**

**Como hoy**

**Sabes que**

**Puedes buscarme**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo!!!! al fin termine la historia, jejejeje crei qe nunka lo lograria aunke dejeme decirles qe siento qe no me gusto mucho lo qe escribi aparte lamento la tardanza, spero qe sea de su agrado el Lemon no lo pude escribir cmo se supone qe me lo imagine TT-TT no soy muy buena en eso jejejejeje La cancion Chetes - Querer n.n, spero qe les guste acepto toda critica ps la vdd me qedo fatal creo yo.

**Mis agradecimientos a todos los qe me dejaron Rewiew, me hicieron tan feliz ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAPITULO DEDICADO A USTEDES *W***

_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor. ^^_

Sin pensamientos

"_Pasado"_

∫ Pensamientos Naruto ∫

~ Pensamientos Sasuke ~

**Flash back**

**Advertencia: Lemon  
**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"**CAMINEMOS JUNTOS"**

_Cáp. 2 – Querer_

Se escuchaban pasos tranquilos entre aquella noche de luna llena que había...sus ojos miraban ese portal gigante.....se detuvo un momento...esa capa color café que traía, tapaba la espada que estaba en su espalda al igual que su rostro, no sabia si seguir o no, pues los recuerdos le invadían llenándolo de mucho dolor...

**Querer es condenarse sin saber**

~ Mi Naruto...después de tanto tiempo he vuelto... Como una vez quedo marcado en mi corazón tus palabras de aquella vez donde nos confesamos de cuanto nos amamos...no se que ha pasado contigo...ya no te volví a ver después de esa confesión...ahora todo ha terminado...yo...he matado a mi hermano...he logrado mi venganza mas sin embargo no estoy feliz...una parte de mi murió...ya no se que pensar...me siento abatido porque al final me di cuenta de la verdad….quisiera regresar el tiempo en donde comenzó mis errores y corregirlos...pero ahora solo deseo verte….Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que me grites, que me digas que soy un idiota para que luego me sonrías...por favor….espero que aun nuestros lazos sigan unidos...ya que en estos 4 meses los he sentido muy lejanos... ~

**Arriesgarlo todo**

**Algo que no puedes pretender**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

∫ Miro la ventana...Sasuke...soplo de mis labios con un suspiro que inunda mis pensamientos con tu imagen...te he estado esperando tanto...no se que paso contigo,......estoy tan cansado de no saber donde estas, de no saber si volverás a pesar de que me dijiste un te amo con tu voz serena, marcándome con tus labios mi cuello...aun siento tu esa respiración calida haciéndome cosquillas....te necesito....han pasado tantas cosas....recuerdo que cuando me encontraron vieron aquellas huellas que dejaste no me preguntaron….todo estaba bien hasta que sucedió aquel llamado....

**Es entregarlo todo sin temer**

No quiero que vengas...tengo miedo, demasiado como no tienes idea...la decisiones que tomaron los altos mando fueron crueles, llenas de un odio inexplicable...cuando se enteraron de la muerte de tu hermano, comenzó una disputa….no lo soporte...te defendí mas mis palabras eran inútiles...porque todo salio mal?....tu no eres un traidor, tu eres único porque me amas, porque tus ojos lo demostraron todo aquella vez, porque si fueras un peligro como lo dijeron esas personas sin corazón...tu ya me hubieras matado aquel día....no me rendiré a pesar de las amenazas de Stunade sobre seguirte buscando me encerrara....eso no me importa....pues ellos al encontrarte te eliminaran...y eso yo jamás lo permitiré...ya que nuestros lazos aun continúan aunque estemos lejos...ya que tu me marcaste hasta el alma …..Sasuke..... ∫

**Puede ser tan peligroso**

**Algo que te puede enloquecer**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sus ojos azules miraban el cielo…..su rostro se mostraba triste….de pronto escucho un sonido….volteo a los lados, mas no vio a nadie….

-Naruto…- fue un susurro al viento

Volvió a buscar aquella voz que lo llamaba, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba…..giro su rostro hacia abajo…..en ese momento su corazón latió a prisa, su sonrisa apareció y sus ojos se cristalizaron….ahí enfrente de él…estaba la persona que por tanto tiempo espero con sus manos alzadas en señal de saludo….

-Sasuke…- con voz llena de felicidad, rápidamente salio por la ventana llegando hasta el suelo….corrió y llego directo abrazarlo….-Sasuke! – dejo que las lagrimas cayeran

El pelinegro correspondió el abrazo…ya no necesitaba nada…solo con esto era suficiente para que aquel dolor se fuera, sintiendo esa calidez que anhelaba en ese momento….

-Te extrañe….- musito el Uchiha siento escuchado

-Yo también….-se separo para después darle un beso

Sasuke se sorprendió pero respondió…..se quedaron así un rato dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos…dejando que el aire se llevara todos los problemas que tenían….pronto les hizo falta el oxigeno..Haciendo que terminara rápidamente el beso….

**Querer es no poderse contener**

**Cerrar los ojos y correr**

**Hasta que no quede nada**

El pelinegro lo miro sonriendo pero esta fue desapareciendo al ver al rubio muy serio…..de pronto este lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr….

-Que sucede??- se extraño al ver aquella desesperación

-No te pueden ver aquí…-

-Porque..?-

-……..yo……- no sabia que decirle, sentía que las palabras se morían en su boca, cerro los ojos, tomo fuerza –Dieron la orden de que….al encontrarte te….Eliminarán…-

-Naruto….- se soltó del agarre y se detuvo

-Sasuke que haces….trato de protegerte…..-comento con voz desesperada, tratando de tomarlo de nuevo de la mano –también andan vigilando Konoha si sienten tu chakra vendrán…-silencio - yo no quiero perderte- su voz se quebró

-Shh….-lo abrazo –Lo se, pero si tu me proteges, tu también saldrás herido y yo ya no deseo perder a mas personas importantes….ya basta con mis errores….-

De pronto sienten el chakra de alguien acercándose….Naruto se separo rápidamente…tomo de nuevo la mano del pelinegro….

-Vamos, por favor…..-lo jalo intentando que se moviera para poder esconderlo –Sasuke…- no obtuvo respuesta –No quiero dejarte, no quiero volver a quedarme solo…..-susurro en lo ultimo

-Te amo…..-

-Eh….- lo mira siente su mano que empieza a ser soltada –Sasuke…..que haces?..…- ve que se va alejando poco a poco….-No espera…..- trato de seguirlo pero no se podía mover….-No….Sasuke….- derramo lagrimas –SASUKE!!- ese grito se escucho en todo el lugar

~ Perdóname….Naruto…pero debo enfrentarme a esto….~ una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla

∫ Porque me dejaste….yo quería estar a tu lado enfrentarme contigo a todo lo que esta pasando….pero una vez mas quisiste hacerlo todo tu solo……me duele….me duele tanto mi corazón….eres un tonto…..no se si ahora te dejaran vivo o no…. ∫

**Querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé**

**Es como tú lo quieras ver**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"_Corría a toda velocidad….su sonrisa era única…..llego al puente….se recargo en los varandales mirando el lago perdiéndose en el…..._

_-Vaya, por primera vez llegaste temprano…dobe- se acerca_

_-Baka Sasuke-teme- le da la espalda comienza a caminar_

_-Mm, estas preocupado- lo mira atentamente siguiéndole el paso_

_-No es cierto-dattebayo- mira a un lado _

_-Dime…- se pone enfrente de él –Confía en mi-_

_-Yo….tengo miedo de preguntarte algo….- ve el suelo_

_-Porque es solo una pregunta…-_

_-No es una cualquiera Sasuke….-sorprendió al pelinegro_

_-Pues entonces dímela….- cruza los brazos_

_-Tu…nunca vas a dejar de caminar a mi lado?- con voz algo bajita_

_-Eh….Naruto esa es la pregunta que te da miedo decirme- el otro asiente –ahh…-suspira- Si que eres un urusantokachi-_

_-Que!!!- _

_-Lo eres, para eso pierdo mi tiempo…..- continua caminando -mejor vámonos- Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron, quería llorar pero no lo hizo, miro el suelo triste….-Pero…eso nunca pasara…siempre estaré a tu lado -se da la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa típica de un Uchiha_

_-Sasuke….-ríe –Gracias….-_

_-Vamos si no nos perderemos el atardecer…Naruto…-_

_-Hai…- _

_Los dos se fueron corriendo, riéndose al mismo tiempo, para ver ese hermoso sol que estaba por ocultarse..….pero días mas tarde aquella respuesta de ese chico de ojos negros como la noche se desvaneciera…."_

**Lo que sientes de verdad**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~ Se siente raro ser apuñalado por tu propia espada…la sangre corre sin parar….es doloroso el como te lastiman, tu que antes viviste aquí en este que era tu lugar se fue muriendo poco a poco contigo…..sorpresas me llevo pero no me importa, se que me mataran porque yo se la verdad…Itachi tu lo supiste ahora me dejaste aquel peso que te lastimo tantos años dejándote vacío sobreviviendo solo por mi…..aquellas personas que yo conocía me lastiman rápidamente, será que me he vuelto débil o mas bien porque no quiero atacarlos como es debido ya que si lo hago Naruto estará triste conmigo….yo no deseo eso, prefiero que siempre sonría, cumpla su sueño, que jamás se rinda….creo que es lo mejor que ahora puedo desear….hasta que todo termine, como lo pensé una vez, hasta ese momento podemos en verdad estar juntos……~

**Querer es tambalearse y caer**

**No sentirme solo**

**Saber que en alguien tienes que creer**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La mañana llego, todo estaba muy tranquilo, los pájaros cantaban, las personas salían hacer sus compras, abrir sus puestos pero solo una persona miraba la ventana, con una venda en su brazo, un pequeño sonido era lo único que se oía en aquel cuarto, pronto alguien entro a la habitación…

-Naruto…- susurro, el joven volteó en dirección a la puerta

-Sakura-Chan -sonríe –Que dijo Stunade?- apretó sus manos

-Es libre- sonrío mientras su voz sonaba feliz –Todo esta arreglado-

-Gracias…-sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y se acerco a la cama que estaba aun lado- Escuchaste Sasuke…- tomo su mano –Ya todo acabo, al fin podremos estar juntos- susurro dejando caer lagrimas sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro que estaba inconsciente, con un respirador en su boca, una venda en su cabeza y en su pecho…-Ya todo termino- musito ahogando un sozollo…en ese momento entro Kakashi y Stunade mirando la escena…

-Lo mejor es dejarlo solo- comento Sakura al sentir la presencia de las dos personas recién llegadas

-Tiene razón, es lo mejor- en voz baja dijo kakashi, así salieron de la habitación…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke cerro los ojos estaba completamente rodeado, ya no había posibilidad de escapar, pronto al abrir los ojos vio a Kakashi acercarse…

-Lo siento Sasuke- comento el peligris triste, hizo en su mano el chidori aunque le doliera tenia que eliminar a su antiguo alumno, a pesar de que no lo deseaba no podía hacer nada puesto que fue una orden…-Lo siento en verdad- musito por ultimo se acerco rápidamente, Sasuke lo miro…

-NO!!!!- el pelinegro sintió un fuerte abrazo, Kakashi abrió los ojos al igual que los demás –Arg!!- grito de dolor

-Naruto!!- lo tomo en su brazos el Uchiha, viendo la herida en su brazo

-Estoy bien-dattebayo- susurro con dolor –Pero tu estas bien-

-Dobe como te escapaste de mi técnica?- lo miro

- Sai me ayudo je jeje- sonríe viendo como Sakura estaba en forma de defensa para que nadie atacara a los dos jóvenes

-Naruto, Sakura que estas haciendo?- se acerco el peligris

-Kakashi-sensei lo lamento pero no dejare que nadie pase-

-Exacto- salto Sai de su búho en el que volaba mirando fijamente a Kakashi

-No debiste- susurro en el oído del rubio Sasuke –Te dije que era mi pelea-

-No me importa- se levanto –Yo quiero estar a tu lado- sonríe y hubo silencio

-Entonces hazme un favor- cierra los ojos –Distrae a todos menos a Kakashi te lo pido- muestra una sonrisa sincera, Naruto se sorprende y asiente, fue entonces que otra pelea se ocasiono por parte de Sai, Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke con sus ultimas fuerzas avanzo hacia su antiguo sensei, activo su Manguekyo Sharingan, todo iba según el plan pero lo que no notaron los tres jóvenes que peleaban era que un Ambu se acercaba al pelinegro, Kakashi volteo a ver al Uchiha

-Kakashi- susurro Sasuke –Esto es un regalo de mi hermano y mío-

-Eh…- vio los ojos de su exalumno y fue cuando cayo en la técnica, pronto todo se detuvo, todas las miradas se encontraron en las tres personas….Sakura se quedo en shock, Sai igual…

-No…- dijo Naruto viendo como el amor de su vida caía al suelo con un kunai en su pecho, mientras Kakashi seguía perdido y el Ambu que había apuñalado al Uchiha –No, NO SASUKE!!!- se acerco corriendo alterado, enojado y al mismo tiempo triste, pero el Ambu lo detuvo

-Lo siento pero tu debes venir conmigo junto con tus amigos- lo tomo del brazo

-Suéltame- sus ojos se tornaron rojos, las marcas de su mejillas se agrandaron mas –Maldito-

-Naruto No!!- trato de calmarlo Sakura, justo cuando el rubio iba a darle un golpe al hombre frente a el otra voz se escucho

-ALTO!!!- todos voltearon, deteniendo cualquier indicio de pelea –Tranquilízate Naruto-

-Kakashi-sensei- lo miro

-Sakura rápido trata a Sasuke no le queda tiempo, Sai lleva a los dos al hospital, Naruto puedes acompañarlos- sonrío

-Pero que estas diciendo!- grito el Ambu –Ellos ayudaron a un traidor-

-No, mentira…Sasuke me mostró la verdad, ahora esto se resolverá con la Hokage-

-Sensei!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Uzumaki y Haruno

así todos se retiraron, Kakashi junto con el Ambu fue con Stunade, Sai, Sakura y Naruto llevaron a Sasuke al hospital…aunque el rubio estaba herido gracias al Kyubi se curo casi completamente…

Por favor que este bien mi ángel negro pensó Naruto al ver como era llevado a urgencias….

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Lo abrazaba con fuerza, sonriendo al mismo tiempo….

-Sasuke, cuando despiertes caminemos juntos ne- besa su frente –Te esperare una vez mas y esta será la ultima- dejo caer unas ultimas lágrimas….-Descansa mi mas preciado tesoro- cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño le llegara…

**Y todo esto es cuestión de fe**

**Es como un deseo**

**A veces imposible de tener**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

∫ Ha pasado una semana desde que despertaste recuerdo bien tu rostro confundido al no saber donde estabas y tu hermosa voz mencionando mi nombre al verme llorando de alegría, sin evitarlo te bese en los labios al estar libre de aquel respirador, te deje aturdido pero lo importante fue que al fin estarás a mi lado…te quiero tanto Sasuke, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por este día, no sabes cuanto dese que regresaras…te miro, tu estas leyendo pues estas en mi departamento, pero tienes en tu muñeca una pulsera roja, significa que tienes prohibido salir de este lugar…logre convencer a los altos mandos para que te quedaras conmigo…tu rostro se ve tan hermoso, tus ojos ahora calidos con ese brillo de hace 3 años…me acerco a ti, te quito el libro que traías en tus manos, sin decir nada bese tus labios, sentí tus manos en mi cadera, deje que tu lengua entrara en mi boca, a ti te encanta lo se, te levantaste de la silla..

-Naruto- susurraste en mi oído

-Sasuke- te abrase con fuerza

Agarraste mi mano, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, no se necesitaban palabras para saber lo que queríamos, mirarnos fue mas que suficiente…∫

**Querer es no poderse contener**

**Cerrar los ojos y correr**

**Hasta que no quede nada**

Sasuke acostó al rubio en la cama, le sonrío poniéndose encima de el, se acerco a sus labios besándolo con pasión mientras Naruto pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, correspondiendo cada beso y caricia dada por su ángel…

~ Aquellos sueños se están cumpliendo, es como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado y me dijera que al fin podré ser feliz…~

Metió su mano debajo de la playera de blanca que traía puesta el rubio

∫ Se siente extraño hacer todo esto…no lo entiendo con exactitud pero de una cosa estoy seguro, volveremos a caminar otra vez juntos…∫

Cada penda iba cayendo al suelo lentamente, el tiempo ya no importaba en ese momento…solo ellos, solo su amor que se estaba volviendo mas fuerte que antes, aquellas manos recorrían ese cuerpo queriendo recordarlo para siempre tocando a su paso ese collar mirando lo bello que se veía puesto…

-Bello, simplemente hermoso- con voz baja dijo Sasuke

-Igual que tu- sonrío Naruto tocando su mejilla y acariciándola dándose otro beso

Sus corazones latían rápidamente y solo un pensamiento invadían su mente, el estar juntos para siempre….

**El juego más difícil de aprender**

**Donde no existen reglas**

**Ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es!**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~ Tus hermosos suspiros hacen que mi corazón lata a mil, me siento mas libre que nunca....mis manos no quieren parar quieren seguir tocando aquel cuerpo que ahora lo estoy haciendo mió...tus labios que ahora sacan gemidos que son una hermosa melodía,,,una hermosa canción que mis oídos no quieren para de escuchar...aquellos preciosos ojos que se están abriendo dejando ver ese azul como el cielo y el mar son perfectos...pequeños mechones de cabello rubio como el sol están pegados en tu frente, con mi mano izquierda los retiro..tu me sonríes y te acercas dándome un pequeño beso en los labios..Te miro sin poder evitar abrazarte como nunca lo había hecho...Te quiero mi sol….~

**Querer es no poderse contener**

**Cerrar los ojos y correr**

**Hasta que no quede nada**

∫ Esos ojos que ahora miro viendo en ellos la noche…se ven tan calidos, llenos de una felicidad que hace mucho no demostrabas…me gusta tanto que este aquí conmigo…me encanta que me sonrías…ya no se que mas puedo expresarte…..quiero decirte tantas cosas...quiero contarte mis aventuras…mas a horita no se puede porque un lazo mas fuerte que antes esta naciendo….tus manos tocan mi mejilla bajando por mi cuello pasando por mi pecho desnudo hasta llegar aquel lugar prohibido…cierro los ojos…un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas…ya no lo soporto…quiero perderme en ti…espero que esto no sea un sueño si no despiértenme por favor…porque yo ahora me estoy volviendo uno con la persona que amo…∫

**Querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé**

**Es como tú lo quieras ver**

**Lo que sientes de verdad**

**Y sólo tú sabrás**

~ Beso tus labios con pasión, antes soñaba con esto ahora no…porque se que ya puedo estar a tu lado para siempre…..porque al fin puedo sonreír como antes no lo hacia….la luna nos ilumina a los dos…..me separo de ti y con lujuria veo ese cuerpo perfecto, que ahora es solo mío….beso tu cuello volviendo a dejar esas marcas rojizas…..

-ah…- gimes bajito…

-Naruto….- me acerco pegando nuestras frentes, el silencio invade en la habitación en la que estábamos…-Gracias por creer en mi…- sonrío y pequeñas lagrimas salen de mis ojos….nunca antes había llorado mas ahora lo hago…

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí….al igual que tu ahora estarás a mi lado….- me besas los ojos y me sonríes, te acercas a mi oído –Te Amo…-

-Yo también- vuelvo a besar tus labios, con mis manos separo tu piernas lentamente, sabes lo que significa aquello…-Te amo, te quiero..- vuelvo a repetir con un sonrojo en mi

-Sasuke…baka- ríes…sin pensarlo dos veces te penetro con fuerza, sintiendo como has dejado de ser virgen…

-AAHH!!!- gritas de dolor y a la vez de placer, toco tu rostro al ver que salen lagrimas

-shh..ya pasara- te digo en susurros, comienzo a dar pequeñas embestidas lentas para después volverse rápidas, escuchándote gemir….me encantas me fascinas, un sueño que se ha vuelto realidad

-Sasuke, sasuke- no dejas de mencionarme

-Naruto!- no puedo mas y llego al clímax al mismo tiempo tu también…me dejo caer sobre ti, tú respiración es tan agitada, te abrazo

-Te amo, ya te lo dije no- sonrío

-Si…- me miras –Me lo has dicho dos veces creo- cierras los ojos con tu bella sonrisa de luna para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que yo… ~

**Querer es no poderse contener**

**Cerrar los ojos y correr**

**Hasta que no quede nada**

_Tres meses después_

Contemplaba el cielo como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento, su codo apoyado en aquel barandal del puente mientras que su cabeza se recargaba en aquella mano, se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, el viento soplaba moviendo sus hermosos cabellos negros, pronto se dio la vuelta posando sus ojos en el suelo, aburrido comenzó a caminar pero al dar dos pasos escucho a alguien acercándose rápidamente, volteo y sonrío dando un pequeño suspiro…

-Creí que ya no vendrías usuratonkachi- entre cerro los ojos

-Urusei, Sasuke-teme- mostró una gran sonrisa

-Bien esperarte una hora no fue agradable- haciendo un falso puchero

-Gomenasai- se agacho –Pero Stunade no bachan no dejaba irme hasta entregar el reporte completa de la misión de ayer-dattebayo - se rasco la nuca

-mmm- rodó los ojos –Que dobe eres-

-Teme- con un tic en el ojo, alzando su puño

-Entonces nos vamos, se hará tarde no alcanzaremos a ver el atardecer- se dio la vuelta

-Hai…- corre a su lado y toma su mano, sin quitar su sonrisa

-Naruto- se detiene y le da un beso en la frente haciendo sonrojar al rubio –Te quiero-

-Yo también- le regresa el beso pero en la mejilla

-Mi Dobe- ríe bajito, volviendo a caminar

Hubo un pequeño silencio

-Sasuke-

-Si-

-Caminemos Juntos siempre- se detiene

-Eh- volteo a verlo

-Siempre…- lo mira a los ojos con una gran sonrisa –Promételo-

-Naruto…-susurro –Lo prometo esta vez sin fallar- se acerca besando sus labios as como un juramento que no se rompería…

El rubio río bajito, entrelaza su mano con la del pelinegro, volviendo a irse a aquel lugar en donde veían las estrellas…

**Querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé**

**Es como tú lo quieras ver**

**Lo que sientes de verdad**

**El juego más difícil de aprender**

**Donde no existen reglas**

**Ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es querer**

~∫**…**_Por Siempre Caminemos Juntos…Amor…_∫~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**OWARI!!!!!!!**_


End file.
